


Ice Cream Beach Delight

by ArkhamJay



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamJay/pseuds/ArkhamJay
Summary: Dick Grayson is licking dripping ice cream off Jason Todd's abs while on a beach in Penang.





	Ice Cream Beach Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airdanteine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airdanteine/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Dick Grayson is licking dripping ice cream off Jason Todd's abs (or other part of body) while on a beach in Penang. Whether on the sand, in the water, on a damn rock, anythin is fine. Have fun!
> 
> Thank you for this fun request :)


End file.
